mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Overgrown Garden
Giant Overgrown Garden is the 7th main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars. It is located in the second overworld, behind the 20-star door, down the pipe on the left (not the one submerged in water), and in a painting. The level is a large open grassland, which also contains giant versions of normal objets like flowers, beanstalks, Goombas and Piranha Plants, and even a giant watering can! A river runs through the level, which ends near a large "greenhouse" (which is also acts as a water mill), and a pipe which leads to a hedge maze underneath the level. There are also two large areas on top of cliffs overlooking the garden; the first is accessed by a large beanstalk and has a cannon which Mario can use to shoot across the valley to get to the second. Levels Star 1: Hunt the Pesky Piranhas For this star, Mario must hunt down 5 Piranha Flowers, which are hidden until Mario approaches them. All of the plants are located on the main level of the garden. The locations are as follows: * In the flower patch to the right of Mario’s starting position * On the other side of the river next to the gate, close to the start * In the flower patch between the two large daisies and the house * In the greenhouse on the colored patch of ground * To the left of the large beanstalk leading up to the cliffs After defeating all 5 Piranhas, the star will appear near the starting area. Star 2: Climb to the Greenhouse Roof This star is on top of the greenhouse, located at the end of the river on the left side. To climb up, Mario has to hit the "!" switch behind the greenhouse to create a pair of boxes above the water wheel. The timer is not very long, so quickly double jump onto the wheel, and use side jumps to get onto the boxes and the roof. Mario can stand on the very top of the wheel and the sloped sides next to it and will not slide off the side of the red roof. It’s a good idea to talk to the pink Bob-omb before collecting the star, as the cannon will be useful later. Star 3: Inside the Hedge Maze This star is hidden in an underground maze. Go down to the end of the river, near the greenhouse, and turn right. Pass under the arch to reach a pipe leading to an underground maze. Refer to the map to find the star. Star 4: On Top of the Flower Mario has to jump to the top of the tallest flower to get this star. Climb the beanstalk to the right of the starting location. When on top, head to two giant flowers in the flower patch. Get on the lower flower and use a triple jump to get the star on the taller flower. The jump is fairly precise, so try to jump off the edge of the bottom petal and land on a petal above and use a dive to get maximum distance. Star 5: The Overgrown Red Coins Requires opening the cannon from the top of the greenhouse! '''To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the garden. The locations are as follows: # Hidden in the flower patch, behind the starting position (use first person to see under the flowers) # On the taller of a pair of pink flowers, near the greenhouse # In the water at the end of the river, by the greenhouse # On the tallest leaf of the beanstalk # Hidden in the flower patch, near the giant pink flowers on top of the beanstalk (Star 4) # Use the cannon near Star 4 to shoot to the area with the giant watering can, and the coin is on the edge of a cliff # In the hedge maze (refer to map) # In the hedge maze (refer to map) After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears next to the archway leading to the maze. '''Star 6: The Giant Watering Can '''Requires opening the cannon from the top of the greenhouse! '''The giant watering can in the second cliff area holds the last star of the level. Climb up the beanstalk to the cliffs and use the cannon to shoot across the valley to the far platform. Triple jump on top of the giant watering can and fall through the hole to grab the star. Enemies * Grand Goomba * Piranha Plant * Whomp Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Grassland Category:Maze Category:Giant Land Category:Music-Mario Kart Category:Location